Darkmoon Faire's Cannibal
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Just some little scary stories odealing with Rona Greenteeth and her suspicious meals. Rated due to a tiny bit of blood.


Hey guys. So, I was playing World of Warcraft and I was spending some time exploring Darkmoon Isle, and I came across some odd parts of the island. So, after digging around on the WOW wiki, I found a few things about the island, and after putting the pieces of the puzzle together, I wanted to write a story. So, sit back and let this little collection of stories unfold. Have fun.

 **Disclaimer: Blizzard owns World of Warcraft. I,however, do not own WOW. So, Blizzard, please don't sue me. I just looked into some info on a NPC on Darkmoon Island.**

* * *

"Don't go exploring the forest outside of the faire." The Carnies always said when someone got too close to the forest's edge just outside of the faire. The Darkmoon Faire is one of Azeroth's oldest faire in history, but the Isle is something new. Back then, the Faire was just ploped into Elwynn Forest or Mulgore, but now the faire has it's own island in the middle of The Great Sea. But with this new island, the dark forest surrounding the faire has something lurking behind all the lights and laughter.

* * *

Green Ham and Eggs

"Come my sweetling. Get a taste of my waresss...yesss..." A young Orc child heard someone whisper in his ear. He quickly turned around and drew his dagger out at the face of a Undead woman. "Forsaken." The boy thought with small disgust. He had heard about when the Forsaken had attacked the Alliance AND the Horde when the two armies clashed swords with the Lich King's, and his father almost died in that battle because of those rotting meat bags.

"You must be hungry little boy. Don't you want something to eat? Perhaps some Green Ham and Eggs. Only forty ssssilver." The boy stood his ground with his dagger still pointed at the undead hag, his stomach was growling like crazy when the lady pulled a plate of the said meal out of the nearby fire. "Take a bite, young Orc. You will need this for strength." The boy bit his bottom lip and tried to block out the smell, but it still made his mouth water no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. "Fine." He said as he gave the woman forty coins of Horde silver. He took the Green Ham and Egg and walked a few trees away from the woman's vendor.

The young Orc sat down in the grass amongst the blood red roses and the midnight black crows. Somewhere out in the forest, a wolf howled to the full moon as a person moved slowly through the forest, barely making a sound. The boy sniffed the Green Ham and slowly took a bite out of the meat, at first, it tasted slightly odd, but soon began to quench the boy's hunger. The egg however, was not green like the ham, which was just about as green as the Orc boy's skin.

When the boy finished the Green Ham, he began to crack the shell off the seagull egg and he sunk his teeth into the yolk and just a tree behind him, two glowing eyes poked out from behind the dark tree and a bloody dagger glinted blood red from the light of the moon. Slowly, ever so slowly, the person sneaked up on the boy with the dagger pointed straight at the boy's heart.

When the boy got back up to his feet, he found himself quickly falling back down to the ground and the last thing he heard was but the lightest whisper, "I hope you liked eating that Orc flesh." The boy's parents asked around the faire if anyone had seen their son, but people from both sides had no idea. The Orc boy was not the only person to vanish into the woods, never to be seen again. Plenty of other people of different races also vanished in the dark woods, so the boy vanishing was uncommon and after a few weeks, the two parents accepted the truth. Their son was dead.

* * *

Stormwind Suprise

A young girl from the city of Stormwind was walking around the forest picking the blood red roses up from the ground. "These roses are so pretty, I know Mother would love to have these in the vase outside the window sill, but if only those stupid warriors would stop knocking the vase off and if those rouges would stop stealing the roses and flowers we put in there." The little girl kept going deeper and deeper into the forest and that's when someone whispered, "Come my sweetling, you must be starving after all that rose picking." The girl whipped around and stared straight into the face of a Undead woman.

"W-who are you?" The girl stuttered in fear. She never liked the look of the Forsaken and they could never be trusted, the battle of the Alliance and the Horde against the Lich King proved that due to it ending with the Forsaken attacking both sides, it's a wonder that Hellscream let the Forsaken stay in the Horde. "My name is Rona Greenteeth, not that it matters. Now, dearie, I think you would like my own little recipe called, Stormwind Surprise? Only forty silver." The girl slowly gave the Forsaken forty circles of silver and the Undead in turn gave her the meal.

The girl kept her eyes on the Forsaken as she slowly walked back to the faire. About halfway from the faire, the little girl sat down in the grass and started eating the meat pie. Little to her knowledge, someone was behind her and that person was carefully sneaking out of the shadows with a blood red dagger. Shortly after, the roses were stained red with blood and no one ever heard of the young girl ever again.

* * *

I know. I know. SW Surprise wasn't as long as Green Ham and Eggs, but I was getting kinda tired of dragging Stormwind out. Anyway, let me know if I should write the other foods or if this is just enough for you guys. Anyway, as always, please review and I'll see you guys later.

 ** _~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


End file.
